The prior art is familiar with various forms of rainwear. However, much of this rainwear is uncomfortable because the rainwear does not efficiently transmit water vapor away from the body. Other prior art rainwear can be bulky and uncomfortable to wear; that is, generally the outer most layer of a multi-layer system provides the rain protection.
There is a need for improvements to rainwear. It is, accordingly, one feature hereinbelow to provide a new type of rainwear that fits snugly to the body to provide both comfort and rain protection. Other features are apparent within the description that follows.